


Our one true love

by Etheriei



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: just a collection of short stories. Not sure how far I will go.All lintz based though.





	1. Phonecalls & Dresses

Maggie was holding her breath as she waited for Sydney to emerge from the changing rooms. They were trying on dresses … for fun. Not just any dresses though… Wedding Dresses.

 

 But for some reason her ever practical girlfriend was taking this more seriously or so it seemed. She had been in the room for a whole 5 minutes. I mean five minutes… that is a long time isn’t it? How hard was it to change into another dress?

 

She unconsciously started furiously tapping on the archaic chair she was sitting in. The assistant had long since given up on the somewhat annoying couple who just were not taking this whole thing seriously and so had retreated to the counter. She waited patiently another five minutes before barging into the changing room.

 

The sight that met her eyes almost scared her to death.

 

Sydney was in the far corner of the room holding her knees tightly to her chest and silently crying. Maggie immediately ran to her and took her into her arms. Though cold and stiff at first, Sydney eventually relented and eased into Maggie’s gentle but firm embrace. It was then that Maggie glanced upon the phone lying at her feet.

 

“They told me I was going to hell” she sobbed as she desperately tried to breathe in.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. I’m here, shhhhh”. She patted Syds semi wet hair. How long had she been crying like this and she had been waiting obliviously outside.

 

Maggie gently tried to calm her but inside she felt a fire raging uncontrollably.

How could someone who should have unconditional love for their child say and treat their very own like this? She pulled Sydney closer in an effort to protect her from an unknown eminent threat. Sydney responded by burying her face in the crook of Maggie’s neck. Her hands were tightly wound around her girlfriend’s body and Maggie could feel warm tears falling down her neck and then down her chest.

 

“Please never leave me” Sydney managed between closed teeth and breathy sobs.

“I’m here Sydney, I’m not going anywhere, though honestly right now I would will to be elsewhere to give some certain someone’s a piece of my mind. What else did they say?”  


“It’s not important”

 

She sighed as she knew that whatever was not said was probably the most cutting and hurtful.

 

“Syd, we talked about this. NO secrets remember?” Maggie gently kissed the back of Sydney’s wet neck and parted a few strands of hair so she could view her girlfriends face through the mirror.

 

“Its uh…. Not really that important” she stuttered on her words and then turned her head away from Maggie’s view.

 

She let her cry because she knew it was what was best for her but she would be there till the end.

And she knew with uttermost certainty that this was the women that she would eventually marry, hell maybe even sooner than later.

“Babe, you are not going to hell. If anything you would be off on a one way ticket to heaven. Think of all the people you have saved and all the little babies you have miraculously delivered. You are an amazing person and I’m so incredibly proud of you for sticking up for yourself and oh so unbelievably happy that out of all the women in this world, you chose me. Like I still don’t even know why. I’m not even so very girl crazy as yourself”

 

She heard a snicker come from somewhere beneath the fiery red hair.

“That’s not what I’d think after last night”

 

“Aha, well I guess you got me.” She kissed the forehead that had emerged from her hiding place.

“You know I love you right Syd?” she asked with genuine affection and concern heavily laced in her tone.

 

Sydney could barely look back at her face but she eventually managed a small smile.

“I guess so”

“What do you mean I guess so, I dropped everything and came with you to London? I’m redoing studies as well as a consequence of coming here. And then there’s that bed I had to fight with back in Toronto. Of course I love you. ‘I guess so’.. What kind of an answer is that?”

 

This got Sydney laughing. Her mission was complete. She pulled her ever increasing amazing girlfriend into a tight hug.

 

“I’ll never leave you, so never ask me to leave you. Please just do the same. I don’t think my little heart could take another Sydney departure.”

 

She pulled away from Sydney who was still trying to stay in the embrace. She cradled her face in her hands.

“Syd, you are my one and only. It took both of us long enough to figure that out. I’ll protect you through thick and thin. Even from those who are supposed to love you unconditionally. Also I forbid them and you from contacting each other. Effective from today”

 

Syd laughed a gentle breezy laugh.

“This sounds an awful lot like wedding vows”

“Oh yeah?”

Syd nodded her head in confirmation.

“Well I guess you could be right. Who knows maybe a wedding is not far in our future.”

She winked back at her amazing redhead and once again pulled her into a warm, gentle hug.

 

 

This was the love she had always longed for.

          And nothing and no one would take it away from her.


	2. A Meeting of Catz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made a cat Syd meets Dr Sydney Katz fic.  
> The one were two equally fiery Sydneys meet each other and what they have to say/think of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and Maggie went their separate ways in body but not in mind. Sydney took the flight to London while Maggie the job at Hope Zion. To all appearances they each seemed to be coping fine but each had taken a part of the other with them. Their hearts......

I sat in my new immaculately clean office. I hadn’t decorated it ever since moving in a month ago. The only décor (if one could consider it décor) was lying on my newly polished wooden desk. It came in the form of stacks of new patient records and another semi neatly placed pile of administration files that I still had to fill out.

 

I sighed while staring at the piles. No one had told me that with this prestigious position came such administration work as well. Not to mention the compulsory meetings she had to attend.

 

Reaching out for my cup of coffee, I lifted it to my lips only to spit it back out. It was cold. Again.

This was now the second cup that had managed to cool before I could successfully finish it.

 

I surveyed my neat office and picked up the two pictures that I had framed recently. The one was of my overly possessive new pet. Her name was Syd. Obviously with red hair and her fiery disposition, her name had to be in some way related to the very human Dr Sydney Katz. The other picture frame held one of Sydney that I had taken secretly. It was of a very peacefully sleeping Katz. It was my most prized possession.

 

Being the Sydney that she was, I had not heard from her since. It was as if she not only told me that she couldn’t make me regret not taking a job and leaving but also removing herself out of my life for good. I had expected such a move if push came to shove and so had been willing to give up everything. When Sydney practically ordered me to stay and not to follow. What could I do but comply. It hurt a ton but it was what Sydney wanted.

 

So I lived, worked, eat and sat with fat Syd on my couch during my free time.

I often thought to call up the real Sydney to tell her about some strange thing my pet had done but with no contact details my attempts always were left unattempted.

 

Fat Syd was good company when she wanted to be. She had a rather grumpy temperament along with her possessive streak. When Alex and Charlie had come over for dinner, Fat Syd had hissed at them and would try to bit either if they came too near to me. It was funny for myself but neither Alex nor Charlie thought it was that funny. I had to put her away in my bedroom for the rest of that evening and every time that they came for impromptu visits as well.

 

It had been a whole month with no contact between Sydney and myself. I often wondered why she had broken her promise. I mean she had said to me that she would not go anywhere without me so why was she far away on another continent and I was still here… alone in Toronto.

It still hurt to think about her and her very obvious absence in my life.

 

I grabbed the picture and picked up all the papers, files and documents in as orderly pile as I could and headed out for the day. That was one perk of being in a senior position. I could leave earlier than usual if my schedule was empty.

 

Upon arriving home, I was greeted with agitated meowing that didn’t subside till I picked up Fat Syd. The nickname that Luke had given her had just stuck so I found myself using it too. She didn’t seem to mind Luke being near her or myself. I guess it was a good thing that cat’s don’t really understand human. Maybe being called fat isn’t an insult to a cat though. Hmmm

 

Syd jumped up into my arms and made herself comfortable on my chest. This was her signature move and something I was greeted with every day since adopting her a day after Sydney had left.

 

It was with much effort that I managed to get the papers successfully onto my desk and my handbag up onto the kitchen counter. I walked over to the fried. Sadly I had forgotten to stock up yesterday on my shopping day. I sighed as my stomach grumbled. I knelt a little and opened the freezer. There hiding underneath the ice cubes was my trusted box of ice cream. Alex always complained that it was the only thing I managed to keep ever-present in my fridge. I couldn’t help it though. I had shared this exact same ice cream with Sydney ever since we had sort of moved in together in her home.

 

I grabbed it and fumbled through my cupboards looking for my favourite spoon. The giant one.

 

Syd was purring contently against my throat. Her weird positions were most certainly not my favourite as her claws were sharp and often I came to work with fresh testaments to owning a cat.

 

I threw myself onto my comfy leather couch and lazily scanned what was on tv. Finally settling for some silly animal documentary. It was boring but just what I needed to unwind after a tiring day of mainly paperwork and some troublesome patients who insisted they knew better than myself.

 

I was going for my fifth spoonful of ice cream when I heard a knock on my front door. I felt Syds ears perch up and her posture changed into protective possessive Syd.

“Ugh Syd,no reason to get your back up.” I got up slowly out of the couch hoping that Syd would jump off but she held tightly to my blouse. I could feel her claws through the thin shirt.

Heading for the door, I tried without effect to get Syd to release her hold on me. Her claws were jabbing into my shoulder now.

 

I opened the door slowly.

 

I had started this habit of looking at a person from toes up so began the exercise.

 

The woman had elegant high heels, porcelain white legs that were honestly to die for. I unconsciously licked my lips. She had a mini navy skirt. A baby blue blouse that hardly managed to keep my prying eyes at bay. The cleavage was enough to set me off. I somehow managed to move on though raking my eyes over her chest and up her neck. Auburn hair lay gently around a delicate face. Green eyes stared back at me and then….

 

 I stopped.

 

The face and body before me was one I knew all too well. Here stood Sydney Katz in all her glory. She was sizing me up and had obviously been privy to my “body scan”.

Syd hissed lowly at the new “intruder”.

I tried to hush her quietly as I felt my heartrate speed up significantly.

 

“Sydney” I managed to say before another hiss came from Fat Syd.

“Hi, can I come in?” she asked while looking at the cat cautiously.

“Sydney, what are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story. Can I come in?”

I glanced at her warily. Sure I wanted her back but what good would it be if she was going to leave again.

Another hiss from Syd.

“I don’t know Sydney. Are you going to leave again?”

 

I didn’t miss the sigh that escaped her lips.

 

“Did you get my letter I left in your office?” she tried to change the subject or so I thought.

“Yes, but you forgot to translate it” I said with no humour in my tone. “Also you forgot to call”

 I was holding the door open and Fat Syd had now moved close to this new intruder.

 

“I’m sorry ok. I broke my one promise I made to you. Just allow me in. This feels like a judgment. Especially from your cat there.”

 

I looked from Sydney’s worried face to Syd who was no perched precariously on my shoulder. I realized too late that she was readying herself to jump. I watched as fur flew over me and landed on Sydney’s chest.

I looked on in horror as Fat Syd tried to get a grip but failed and in the process marked her name sake with horribly deep scratches all over her exposed neck and chest. No words or sounds came from either though.

 

I moved to action and grabbed the fat fluff ball and stormed into my room. I dropped her onto the floor and locked it. When I came back, Sydney seemed to be frozen in place.

 

I gently took her hand in my own and pulled her inside. Her scent and close proximity caught me unawares and I found myself pulling her into an embrace. I felt her body instantly relax at the contact but I couldn’t pull away.

 

“What was that” I felt lips move against my neck.

“That is Fat Syd. She is kind of possessive over me”

“Kind of….. What an understatement. Ah, so you named her after me?”

“Yeah” I sighed heavily as I breathed in her scent.

“Let’s get you cleaned up” I honestly had the most genuine of motives but a part of me wanted to touch and feel her again.

“I’m ok. Just some scratches.” She pulled away from me and took my face in her hands.

“I couldn’t stay away any longer. I hope it isn’t too late”

The look on her face was honest and hopeful. How was I to push her away when all I wanted and needed was here right in front of me?

“Well, you might have to fight it out with Syd over who has the real claim over me. Best of luck with that”

“Huh, that’s all. You won’t even help me with that? She is a formidable opponent you know.”

I pulled her into my study and pushed her into my giant chair. Turning around to pull out my first aid kit. I gently washed the deepest of cuts on her neck. I could feel eyes watching my every move. Sydney seemed to have changed some more as well. I had expected a surprise kiss at the very least but was disappointed in that regard as well.

I readied my shaking nerves and reached out to clean and bandage the cuts on her chest. I heard a sharp intake of breath as my hand slid across the sensitive area. I had to move her shirt a little and seeing her soft exposed skin again starkly contrasted against the baby blue shirt and black bra was driving me crazy.

She took my shaking hand and held it to her own lips.

 

“Maggie, can I say the words I was meant to say?”

I wanted to look away as I knew her stare would be intense and full of all the emotion I was feeling myself.

“Sure”

Soft, gentle hands cradled my face yet again. It wasn’t till this moment that I realized just how much I missed this beautiful woman.

 

“Shalom Maggie,

From the book of Ruth

Urge me not to leave you

Wherever you go I will go

Where you lodge I will lodge

Where you die I will die

And there I will be buried”

 

She seemed to have memorized it and for all I knew she could have changed the wording form the original.

I waited for a but, yet there was none. She leaned closer and kissed me. The feel of her lips on my own were almost too much for my heart but it was stronger than my weak resolve to be stubborn. I grabbed her and kissed back wholeheartedly not even caring that tears were falling down my face and onto hers.

 

“So, I guess I have to make peace with this “fat” Syd then?” She smiled happily back at me. I folded my arms then decided against it and grabbed her yet again.

 

“I love you Sydney.”

“I know, I love you too” she kissed me lightly on my head and slowly walked out of the office and in the direction of the room dragging me along with her.

 

“I really don’t suggest you go in there” Holding her tightly to myself and hoping she would agree but she just continued on her mission.

“Her name is Syd, Maggie. She must know we have a few things in common maybe we can manage a truce.” She opened the door but before she could go in, I pulled her away in the opposite direction to the kitchen.

 

“How about some coffee or hot chocolate?”

She looked at me curiously before giving in to the idea of a warm drink.

“Sure, hot chocolate would be nice. I hope you still have those kosher marshmallows.”

I grinned back while rummaging in my kitchen cupboards. Finally pulling out a pink bag of puffy marshmallows.

No sooner had I pulled it out, and Sydney had it in her own hands with one already in her mouth.

I readied the cups and hot chocolate and poured in the steaming hot milk. Turning around I froze.

 

Sydney had her one hand inside the marshmallow bag while her other hand was in midair just centimeters away from her face. She was staring down at Fat Syd who was holding her own ground on the kitchen counter. I didn’t dare move in case it would trigger something.

 

Syd held her head up high sniffing in the new smells that were Sydney. She cautiously moved over to where the stranger stood and gently pawed her shirt.

 

Sydney leaned over and lowered herself a little trying to be as slow as was possible. She eventually stood just above the curious cat.

 

“Hi there Syd, I’m Sydney. Let’s be friends.”

She cautiously held out her hand as if to give a handshake. A fluffy soft paw soon landed on her hand.

I moved over and put my arms around Sydney. Ever ready to reach out and stop the cat if she tried anything crazy again. I wanted to see what she would do if I showed any affection to someone other than herself. She ignored it and promptly nuzzled her head against Sydney’s hand. Purring gently and occasionally licking the hand that was held out to her.

 

I smiled. It seemed the two Syds would become the best of friends.

 

 

I felt complete. I feeling I hadn’t felt for a while. I guessed it was because my heart was back with me.

 

_Happiness comes to those who wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Might add a part 2 to this as I think there should still be some turmoil, though Fat Syd is mostly at peace with this other Sydney.  
> I feel there could be more jealousy and why can't I just touch you scenes. 
> 
> We shall see....


	3. Questionnaires a la Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie asks Sydney about her past… family and relationships….

We were lying in bed on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Our whole week had been crazily busy and had left the both of us extremely exhausted. I had arrived earlier the previous evening and went straight to bed after a refreshing shower. Maggie though had arrived at unearthly hours in the morning and had promptly joined me in bed. I had awoken briefly from sleep due to her cold body pressed tightly against mine. Maggie liked to cuddle even in sleep.

 

I had found it somewhat amusing to find out how much of a cuddler Maggie was. But of all the things I wouldn’t have suspected her of being.. it was a sheet/duvet thief. Every morning without fail, I found myself freezing and with no adequate cover other than Maggie’s semi warm body draped over me. She always somehow managed to steal of the duvet and any extra blankets we might have been using. They were always scrunched around her body or squashed beneath her.

 

I guess this was why Maggie had demanded a bigger bed back in Toronto and again when we went looking for furniture for our new tiny but sufficient new apartment in London.

 

She needed space to sprawl across the bed and room to steal blankets and what not.

 

I had to admit though, it was kind of worth been freezing in the morning because I got to witness the cutest scene in the world. Of course I am biased but who cares.

 

This such morning was no exception.  She had all the blankets tucked underneath her while her one arm was sprawled across my stomach. The other was hiding in the duvet. She looked so cute and adorable.

 

I was enjoying just watching her sleep and was slightly disappointed when she stirred in her sleep and deranged and all got up to go to the restroom.

 

Guess that last cup of coffee was just too much for her. I chuckled softly and leaned over my bedside table to get the latest book I was reading. It wasn’t that interesting but there were parts that had me fascinated.

 

I had just got settled into a steady reading pattern when I was bombarded by a familiar body. Maggie must have tiptoed all the way from the bathroom. She was now chuckling a whole hearted laugh as she nuzzled her head into my hair and pulled my body closer to her. I still managed to keep the book in my hands and now held it awkwardly at a safe distance from my face and Maggie’s reach. She didn’t seem too bothered that my attention was otherwise focused though and I didn’t mind the added warmth now covering my body.

 

Mid way through the next page I had a feeling that Maggie was going to fire one of her ‘questionnaires’ that she always liked to surprise me with. Sometimes they were actual questions she had while other times it was some silly magazine article piled with lover’s questionnaires. It was the latter that I slightly loathed and would try to avoid if at all possible. I didn’t mind that Maggie was a romantic sap or that I found myself doing really cheesy romantic things for her, it was that those questionnaires were just no corny and not to mention heterosexually focused. So I readied myself for anything.

 

“Syd”

“Hmmm”

 

Yep, it was questionnaire time. I could tell by the tone of her voice. She hadn’t even looked up at me. Her head was leaning against my shoulder and her fingers were tracing patterns lightly upon my exposed upper chest.

 

“What’s up, Mags?” I asked trying to seem genuinely interested while I half-heartedly continued reading. Even though I hated Maggie’s questionnaires (sometimes the questions were really deep) they always had my full attention.

 

“I was thinking….” She let her voice drift away while running her index finger up my neck and down again. I would never get used to the feeling of her fingers on my body or how amazing she was.

 

My breath hitched slightly at the prolonged touch.

“Yu—up” I tried to gulp away the tiny butterflies that were now fluttering around in my core.

 

“Your family. What did they tell you when you told them you were gay and into girls?”

 

I sighed heavily and put the book away. It was of no use anymore and I couldn’t pretend to be reading anymore.

 

“Uh, well.”

I gently played with her brown silky locks that were now so readily at my disposal.

“I didn’t actually get that opportunity.”

She now raised her head slightly to look up at me and into my eyes.

“What? Then who?”

“Guess?”

‘Hum, your sister Becca? Maybe she knew before you. Ah no, that wouldn’t be possible otherwise she would have been nicer. Uhm.. no, it couldn’t be. Did Herschel?”

“To be fair, I don’t think he told them specifically why but it eventually came out. You know Herschel. He is worse at keeping secrets than myself.”

 

“Huh, Sydney, you are the master of keeping secrets. You manage to keep your emotions and feelings mostly hidden away from me even now. I’m only learning how to read you a little bit these days and it’s still not enough.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you are right. But I’m trying. With you I mean. I don’t want to keep anything from you.” As if to emphasize my point I learnt down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She smiled affectionately at me.

 

“So I guess they disowned you from afar or something?”

 

I turned my head to look away so that I could hide the tears that had been threatening to show themselves. This was still a sore point in my life.

 

“I guess so” I mumbled to myself. I was surprised as two warm hands gently cradled my face.

 

“Hey, it’s ok to cry. Don’t hid from me.” She said and raised her one eyebrow which she knew got me smiling almost immediately. She was now sitting up and so almost immediately pulled me into a hug. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she whispered sweet nothings in my ear as I let lose a few tears.

 

When my eyes were sufficiently dried and I had calmed down somewhat she moved on to the next question in her list.

 

“I was thinking. Did you have any boyfriends or girlfriends while at school? You don’t have to answer but it would be nice if you did.”

I could feel her smile against my neck.

 

“Uh, I don’t know about you but I had no time for relationships or even friendships in school. I had set my sights on becoming a doctor and so spent all my free time studying and doing extra classes and even did some paramedic courses as well as the volunteering in poorer areas. I had no time for foolishness.”

 

“You think this is foolish?”

 

“Of course not Maggie, I love you. Nothing about this is foolish and neither are you. Though you can be sometimes”

I knew it was coming and sure enough I felt her hand squeeze some flesh as punishment.

 

“Well, too bad, because you love me.”

 

“What about you?” I asked earnestly though to be honest I knew she had a bespeckled love life and was probably in relationships during med school. She hadn’t wanted to talk about any of it to me though and it irritated me slightly. I expected now to be no different.

 

“Hmm, that’s where you and I differ. I was highly foolish all through my childhood and continued during med school. Relationships was only sex and fooling around for me. But then I got picky, it had to be good sex only.  A few more years down the line I met Gavin. Well, you know how that went. Then there was Joel. Also another disaster.”

 

I could feel my jealous side boiling up but wasn’t going to stop her. This was the most she had ever told me. Who knows how long I might have to wait again if I stopped her mid ‘rant’.

  
“Then there came this little redhead. She sneaked herself into my heart and before I kew it, I’m like Gavin was. Sappy, clinging and extremely romantic.”

 

I smiled and kissed her on the lips. Maggie was not one to let kisses go to waist so she extended it till she thought it was sufficient enough and then pulled away.

 

I was surprised as this could only mean there was more. A slight feeling of dread and extreme jealousy built up in my bones.

 

“And then you did what you hopefully won’t be doing anytime soon. You ran away. Dr Dey seemed available but I just didn’t feel it. There was a lot of sexual tension but I just don’t know. I guess I was already emotionally attached elsewhere so couldn’t explore anything else. I tried to seduce Zach though”

 

At this I burst out laughing. This was just so funny. Zachary Miller and I had not talked much though he was always incredibly kind to me even though I knew he probably didn’t think of me so highly after I screwed with his best friends mind oh so many times.  But this… this was a whole other level of awkward and uncomfortable.

“Hey, Hey, this was an extreme low for me. And you are to blame for it so don’t just laugh.”

 

“Zach took it pretty well. Though Dawn wouldn’t speak to him for days. I had her glaring at me in a fit of jealous rage for a whole week, it was terrible. Just another pile of things to add to her list of things a certain Maggie Lin has done wrong.”

 

“Oh, there is a list? I’m interested, continue.” I smiled cheekily.

 

“Yeah well let’s just say the most important being Zach and her guinea pig that I was responsible for. A snake got loose in the hospital and luckily it was the poor guinea pig that ended up being collateral damage and not the whole hospital. That snake was a true killer.”

 

“Hmm, well that’s ok. She has Zachary now and I have you. A fact I can’t tell you how happy I am about.”

 

Maggie was staring at me with her usual dorky expression.

 

“And I’m so thankful that you could forgive and let me in again.”

“Silly, I’m so glad you came back.” She tackled me into a hug and rocked the both of us back and forward gently.

 

“That reminds me.. One more question and my Questionnaire Extraordinaire is done.”

“Hmm, ok, then we can kiss, make up and get breakfast, yah” I looked back up at her expectantly.

 

“Yup, sounds good. Okay, here goes. So when you came back right? Why did you come back? What were your real reasons?”

 

“Full of the tough questions today, aren’t we?”

 

“Ahuhm, that’s me.”

 

“Well, Living in Israel was freeing and all and I had this wonderfully kind girlfriend but she was never you. You said the other day back in Toronto that you always wondered what it would like to be with me, to really be with me. I was thinking the same thing but obviously from my sensually deprived mind.

 

She looked at me with mock concern and disbelief.

“What”

“I can’t believe it. For a whole year, you had a girlfriend but never had sex? Are you even for real?”

 

“Shhhhhhh”

“Why, does saying the word make you embarrassed? Come on.. it’s just a word. Sex SEX, Seeeex. Oh and then it’s also just amazingly fantastic if it’s with you.”

 

I sighed heavily. This was the side of Maggie that I had fallen for too. Well I had fallen for everything that was Maggie of course.

 

“Of course we did”

 

“Uh, good.”

“What? You are saying good. Aren’t you a tiny bit jealous?”

 

Maggie considered it for a second. “Yeah, so very jealous but what can I do about it. Besides I got you now and never will let you go. I will cling to you plus you promised you would never leave me and that you would die where I die and get buried there too. So you are stuck with me for life.”

 

“Uhum, even without getting married.”

 

“Well, don’t look at me like that. You were the one who wrote the letter in that manner. Those words are wedding vows. And no one can convince me otherwise.”

 

I shrugged before pulling her in for another kiss and letting her pepper my neck with kisses.

 

“I have one question for you though”

 

“Hmm, Sydney has a question.. oh ow. Okaay, so what is it?”

 

“On a scale of 1 to 100 rate your relationships”

“Relationships? Seriously” She looked at me quizzically before her features smoothed out and she was back talking again.

 

“Ahhhhh, you mean sex” She nodded at me knowingly.

 

I couldn’t help the blush that was making itself visible on my cheeks. Maggie knew me so well.

 

“So let’s see, Gavin - 2, Joel - 4, and the other unnamed guys – 1”

“Wow, so love. I can understand with the unnamed guys but wasn’t Joel passionate and Gavin loving like a puppy dog?”

 

She glared at me. “Ok, never mind but you forgot one” I furrowed my brows at her in mock offense.

“Ah, Sydney hmmmmmmm, that’s a hard one.”

I prodded her in her waist.

“Ok, ok. Sydney – 10,000”

You know it’s a 10 out of 10”

“Yeah of course I do but it’s still 10,000 out of 10. And no I’m not just saying that to impress you. YOU are everything I wanted. Romantic even though you insist that you are not. Passionate. I think everyone can see that side of you. Sexual – in bed.. Sensual when you want to be. Caring. Loving. Unselfish when you finally see straight.. or not so straight”

 

We both laughed at her joke.

 

“Ha-ha, ok Babe, let’s go make breakfast.”

 

“Lets”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the style of the writing with extra spaces but didn't feel I need to use it all through the chapter. Sorry if it annoys you.
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Doors...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two times Sydney carries Maggie through doors and the one time Maggie is allowed to carry Sydney .. I Will bespeckle this work with this prompt.. so look out for it.

They had just arrived in London from an excruciatingly long flight. Delays, bad weather and air traffic had set them back 3 hours from their expected arrival. Upon landing and walking on solid ground, Sydney’s phone had gone off the hook with calls. She sheepishly looked at Maggie while answering the tenth call.

 

“I forgot to tell my new boss that I would be later, much later than expected.” She mumbled while holding for another senior doctor.

 

“You did what?” Maggie looked at her incredulously. “How could you forget?”

 

“Um, it’s kind of easy when a certain someone has their hands trailing all over my body and lips and tongue ever so persistently wanting more.” She almost chocked as another voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

 

Meanwhile Maggie just chuckled to herself. She never had thought she had such power over the terrifying Sydney Katz. She would most certainly remember this and be telling Alex about it shortly.

 

It was now 12 pm, midnight and a very dark night outside indeed. Maggie was peering through the large airport windows as Sydney was finalizing some transport arrangements with her new boss’s assistant. She pulled her hands over her eyes so as to see clearer through the shiny glass but all that could be seen was pitch blackness bespeckled with pretty fairy lights. At least London had nice fairy lights thought Maggie to herself. She felt a hand sneak up from behind and firmly placed itself against her side.

 

“Hey, miss forgetful pants.”

 

“Aaaah, you are never going to let that go, are you?” Sydney said emphatically.

 

“Probably not, but who knows. So where to now?”

 

“Apparently now is a bad time to book last minute accommodation. They managed to get a spot in a motel close to Torbin General. Don’t expect much. I’m sorta cringing myself at the name of the place.”

 

Maggie just grinned at Sydney. Being with her again still felt so new and amazing. Each moment was almost dreamlike except this was real. Sydney was beside her and they had both put the other first in their different ways.

 

“It’s ok, you got me there. I’ll protect you from any rats or whatever.”

 

“Maggieeeeee” Sydney swatted her arm.. “Don’t jinx it already.”

 

“Oh, the new Dr Katz is superstitious? I thought you only cared for God and science in that order”

 

“Shhh, let’s go now. I’m sure our cab is out there waiting for us now.” She dragged Maggie along with her through the large glass doors and out into the cold London air.

 

“Hey, it’s not raining?” stated Maggie.

“Yeah, you know it’s not always raining here.” Sydney said as she opened their cab door and beckoned for Maggie to get in. She was visibly shaking from the cold of the night air.

 

As soon as Sydney had joined her inside, Maggie pulled her into a hug and held her tightly till the shivering stopped.

“Sorry, I guess I was ill prepared for the cold here after being away for so long.”

“No problem” Maggie was enjoying the close proximity of their bodies and was not planning to let go anytime soon.

 

Maggie, tired from the long ordeal of airplanes and rude airport staff, slowly lay her head on Sydney’s chest. She smiled as the heart within beat faster. Maggie closes her eyes to give them a brief respite of bright lights and sudden darkness. Sydney’s fingers eventually were dancing through Maggie’s hair. It felt like a fairy touch to Maggie and she sighed appreciatively.

 

A loud “Hallo” pierced through the night and shocked them both out of their reverie.

 

“We have arrived.” Said the cab driver. He had a real Southern English accent and ruddy complexion.

 

They both said thank you as they tumbled out of the car. The driver got out and helped them get Sydney’s luggage out of the car. It dawned on Maggie now that she had no clothes but for those on her at the moment. She silently hoped she could fit into some of Sydney’s but that was doubtful what with their obvious height difference. Something that was always a huge turn on for Maggie. She tried to keep it a secret but she suspected that Sydney knew about her fetish already.

 

They waved goodbye to the friendly driver and reluctantly headed in to the building that had a large sign “the Rat’s Cabin” above the door.

Sydney shivered as they entered but were both pleasantly surprised at the warm and homely décor of the motel.

 

Eager to get into a warm bed and equally eager to unclothe the other, they rushed to the counter where a middle aged woman was standing writing down in a large book.

 

“Hi, we have a booking for a Miss Sydney Katz and….”

Syd was about to finish when the other woman interrupted her.

“Yes, Katz and Lin. Follow me” She said while picking up some keys and walking away from the counter.

 

They both followed along and up the stairs that creaked noisily. It was an older house but it was definitely not home to rats. That much could be said.

 

The woman pointed to a door and handed Maggie the keys.

“I hope you have a pleasant stay tonight. I need to get back to my books. If you need anything be sure to come down and ask. If I’m not there, any of my two sons will surely accommodate you.” She said and turned around to go back to where they had come from.

Maggie shrugged and put the key in the door hole. It swung open to reveal a very homely room with a large bed in the middle of it. There was a door to a bathroom on the one side and some couches on the left. Maggie was still inspecting it when she felt two hands put themselves on either side of her waist and before she knew it she was being lifted and held in Sydney’s arms.

 

She stared at Sydney in shock and then tried to protest but Sydney held her firmly and was making her way into the room and in a straight line to the bed.

 

“Syd, your back.” Maggie was genuinely concerned about her.

 

“What? Are you saying that I am too weak to pick up my girlfriend and take her to bed?” She said in a slightly offended tone.

 

“No, of course not. I just worry that you being so small…..”  


“You will pay for that later.” She stated matter-of-factly before tripping on her own feet and luckily landing the both of them onto the soft bed.

 

They were no sooner naked and a mess of entangled limbs. Their previous plans were abandoned as they settled for cuddling. Neither one of them were awake enough to do anything more.

 

They both had a contented expression on their faces as they finally drifted off into a much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the prompt from @RootsCanary. Hopefully I did your prompt justice.. I will try to do another later on and a special too.
> 
> Enjoy!!


	5. A Jealous Dr. Katz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being able to handle the feeling and losing control and later confidence of herself.

Maggie had just texted Sydney the whereabouts and time of the annual meet and greet that new residents had to attend. It was something she was actually looking forward to. All doctors and residents attending were allowed a plus one. Maggie had previously warned Sydney about it earlier in the year and had been enthusiastically talking about its benefits ever since.

 

This year it was been held at a rather unusual location. Apparently a person of note had suggested they have it at The Savoy. A rather luxury hotel which also had a conference room. It had been promptly arranged and booked.

 

Maggie had been swept into a flurry of finding an appropriate dress for her and Sydney and had spent most of her days off, out shopping. She had dragged a reluctant Sydney along every weekend as well. Eventually after way too much time was spent at the same shops (trying on the same dresses over and over again) they had both picked their final choice and were now somewhat prepared for the event.

 

On this day, Maggie was bubbling with excitement. Other than that one time in Canada at a Hope Zion function, this was her first time attending such an event and with a partner that she absolutely adored. She secretly couldn’t wait to see Sydney in the silky ivory coloured dress that she had chosen. It complemented her skin so well and brought out her unusual auburn locks and green-brown eyes.

 

Sydney, who was away working at Torbin General doing her usual daily rounds, had received the message which was filled with a note and then accompanied by a multitude of emoticons. Some of them seemed to have no connection whatsoever to the note. This was as frequent occurrence she had learned to get used to while corresponding with Maggie Lin. It was also something she thought was incredibly adorable though she tried to pass it off as annoying while in a public space or among work colleagues.

 

Sydney herself was filled with a mixture of excited nerves as well as dread for the unknown. She didn’t mind speaking at huge medical conferences or addressing young residents but attending social gatherings of any form had never been an area she thrived in or loved for that matter. This time was no different. The only thing that made it bearable was that Maggie would be there. Maggie who had bought a midnight blue dress that fit her figure in all the right places and complemented her hair and skin tones so well. She had hardly been able to contain herself when Maggie had come out of the changing rooms. Her hands had immediately found themselves on Maggie’s hips.  

 

She shook her head trying to focus her attention on her patient instead of fond memories of Maggie’s hips. Her current patient was a sweet old lady that had now become rather annoying with her constant string of questions and ‘what if’s’.

 

Poor Sydney had not been watching the time and so said patient kept her well overtime.

 

A flustered and out of breath version of Sydney ran through the large revolving doors at the Savoy. Instantly staff ran to her side to assist her. Sydney was yet to change into her dress. She had no intention of accidently ripping it especially after paying that hefty price for it. Maggie had insisted that it was worth it but Sydney was yet to be convinced. They led her quickly to the restrooms where she hastily put her dress on and redid her hair. There was no way she was walking into such an extravagant event with her usual work hairdo. Especially since she knew how much of a big deal this was to Maggie as well.

 

Leaving the restrooms she was immediately joined by some bell boys who motioned her to follow them to a room that was designated to store the attendee’s extra belongings. There was a locker dedicated to a Maggie Lin which Sydney no sooner had found and her stuff was already stuffed inside. The locker was surprisingly empty though so she put the key in her tiny purse and made her way to the event hall.

 

It was packed with guests and just the task of finding Maggie was becoming a rather impossible task. Sydney cursed her short genes as she made her way through the crowds scanning everywhere for her favourite head of dark brown curls.

 

It took her a while to find her and her heart stopped in her chest at the site. A well-dressed man was hovering over Maggie. He had a contrite smile on his face even when Maggie was avoiding his advances.

 

Maggie’s back was all that Sydney could see. She felt her insides literally plummeted to the ground as she watched this rather handsome man flirt with her girlfriend. Though she tickled inside with anger she seemed frozen in her spot.

 

Eventually though, the logical side of her brain won out and so she was shortly storming towards where they were standing. She put her one arm around Maggie’s waist and the other on her hip. She couldn’t help but notice the expression on the man’s face. He looked somewhat stunned and impressed.

 

Maggie immediately responded to her touch a mere seconds later and was now kissing her wherever there was an availability. Sydney just smiled at this and pulled her even closer enjoying the closeness of the moment as they danced away to a waltz. This evening seemed to only consist of a full course meal of over seven courses, much dancing and then lastly an award ceremony for the best residents of the year.

 

After the third dance and many strawberry lemonades later, Sydney had to excuse herself and rush to the bathroom.

 

When she came back and entangled her arms with Maggies, they were soon joined by a very beautiful woman who was flirting beyond appropriately. Maggie was obvious to other woman as she only had eyes for one person in this whole room.

 

She had no reason at all for doubting Maggie’s feelings but suddenly being so close to what felt like a god of a woman who was also so clearly taken by her date for the evening and “newly appointed” girlfriend, doubts and stupid ideas were forming in her head. She didn’t feel worth of this woman that she had begun to idolize in so many ways.

 

Maggie swiftly led a startled Sydney back to the dance floor. It seemed that Maggie was really enjoying this dancing. Sydney quietly followed her lead. Her gaze often found that of the other woman who was following their every move and before she knew it, the woman had disappeared only to be seen right at their side daring to ask for a dance with Maggie.

 

Maggie was about to protest and insist that she was booked for the night, but a moment of the ole Sydney and her weaknesses passed through her and within seconds she had given Maggie’s hand to the other woman. She instantly regretted it as she felt pangs of jealousy and uncontrollable rage watching as the woman stepped closer and took Maggie’s hand in her own. Sydney didn’t even dare to look at Maggie’s face in case she saw a smile. She was too scared to confirm her doubtful thoughts that were shouting at her right now. She watched with burning eyes as the woman put her arm around Maggie and leaned even closer in.

 

That was it.

 

She couldn’t take anymore.

 

She flipped.

 

The rage and pent up feelings couldn’t be withheld anymore. She slammed her champagne glass of strawberry lemonade down onto a counter and fled the room.

 

Heads turned at the loud sound of glass on glass and her retreat was witnessed by most of the people present. Maggie included. She didn’t eve wait a second to run after Sydney. Her present ‘dancing partner’ had tried to stop her but no limbs or words would stop be able to contain her as she ran after her fleeing, wounded Katz.

 

She found her crumbled against a pillar outside the hotel.

Maggie protectively put her arms around a weeping Sydney. She felt her stiffen at the touch which confused her slightly but she didn’t let herself be distracted.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, Syd. I’m here now. It’s all going to be ok.” She said quietly while gently patting Syds back.

 

“Maybe it’s not. I’m not good enough for you Maggie. I broke your heart over and over again. So many people would stand in line for you and here I am. A broken mess of a person who has taken you for granted many times. Even your own mother doesn’t trust me in your life. Your brother is still taking his time in giving me a second chance with you.”

 

“Shhh, none of that matters, Syd. I love you and only you. I’m sorry that I wasn’t aware of your inner struggles tonight. I promise I will try to be better but I did protest when that woman wanted to dance with me. I only had plans with one woman tonight and that woman is you” She said gently to Sydney who was now looking up at her with guilty looking eyes.

Maggie promptly touched her nose and emphasized her point. “Only with ….you”. She pulled her into a tight hug and squeezed her against her own body. She felt Sydney slowly relax and soon felt arms slowly make their way up and around her back. Her chest was getting rather wet with tears but she didn’t mind.

 

“No buts, just let me love you.”

 

They ended up leaving early. Maggie swiftly had Sydney on their couch with a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream on her lap. She brought extra blankets and soon plonked herself next to Sydney.

 

Gradually Sydney shifted so she was sitting on Maggie’s lap. She eventually settled in and leaned against Maggie chest. She felt so happy and grateful to have this amazingly wonderful woman in her life. She would strive from now on to never again doubt her good intentions. She smiled adoringly back at Maggie who was looking down loving at Syds puppy eyes.


	6. Sightseeing in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt "Lintz doing some sightseeing in London" from RootsCanary.

Even whilst on the plane to London, Maggie had started her ‘Impromptu Adventures in London’ scheming.

 

A bemused Sydney had listened to all of her suggestions. She hadn’t been able to hide the slight blush at the mention of kissing while riding the London Eye. This particular event was at the top of Maggie’s list.

 

She was enthusiastically going on about other trips they could do when Sydney stopped her with a finger to her lips.

 

“Mags, you should probably make a list”

 

Maggie looked at her with a confused somewhat frazzled look as if to say ‘Why would I do that?’

 

Sydney just smiled at her gorgeous but forgetful girlfriend.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe just in case you forgot your lovely suggestions and also so we can cross them off one by one?”

 

Maggie’s face lit up at this suggestion. “Oooh” she giggled while leaning into Sydney. “Some of them though, I plan to do many times.”

 

Sydney had an idea of one such idea that would probably be repeated multiple times but she kept silent, instead choosing to cuddle up against Maggie.

 

“Syd, we could also rate them, don’t you think?” She asked excitedly.

 

 

And that was how their sightseeing in London planning began.

 

Their first outing though only happened a whole two months after arriving. Maggie had been somewhat disappointed that her new start took up all her time. That as well as Sydney’s crazily busy schedule had totally sabotaged all her plans.

 

She had hoped to sneak in some “Adventures” during their first few days in London, but those had had been spent doing apartment shopping and then later on appliance, bed and sofa shopping. Then work had begun at an insistent pace and a sequence of unforgiving shifts.

 

Neither of them had time to take off and when they did they were both too exhausted to do anything other than sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Two months later_

 

Maggie was lying half across the couch and Sydney.

Sydney was reading a doctor’s report while Maggie had her fingers entangled in her red hair.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow, Maggie?”  Syd asked while still heavily immersed in her book.

 

“Nothing” was the prompt reply.

 

“Hmm..” Sydney paused for a split second. “How about one of your adventures?”

 

Immediately Maggie was sitting upright and the action had caused the books in Sydney’s hands to fall to the floor. It was soon forgotten though.

 

“Really?” her face was literally dripping with anticipation.

 

“Yup” Sydney smiled at her dopey but adorably cute girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips.

 

She was no sooner immersed in Maggie. A full on Maggie hug complete with kisses everywhere and anywhere she could manage.

 

Laughing slightly at Maggie’s antics she carefully took off her reading glasses. Maggie had finally calmed down a little bit.

Sydney looked pointedly back at her now. “So, my love, where are we going?”

 Maggie grinned then put her finger to her lips in a thoughtful pose.

 

For five whole minutes there was silence. If anyone had asked her, Sydney would have said she could hear Maggie’s brain churning over her ideas sorting through for the best one.

 

“How long do you have off” she asked with a sly grin on her face.

“Hmm, sadly only a day. And Maggie aren’t’ you forgetting that your schedule doesn’t really allow for extended holidays yet?” Sydney questioned her and then ruffled Maggie’s hair playfully.

 

That Maggie pout that always did things to her was now in full force but poor Sydney had no say over her or Maggie’s schedule. She was in no position to give in.

 

“I’m afraid we only have time for a day trip, Maggie” She said sweetly into Maggie’s ear who was still pouting.

 

A big sigh and Maggie got up. “Ok, just one but it’s a secret. Now if you don’t mind, I need to be excused so I can go plan a perfect adventure” She winked at Sydney before walking back to her laptop on the kitchen counter and immersed herself in maps. Soon a grande cup of coffee was on the way while she fetched her old list of ‘ Maggie and Syd adventures’ that she had placed on their fridge not long after getting it.

 

Sydney got up and watched Maggie for a few seconds before leaning in for a goodnight kiss and retreating to bed. Her shifts had totally tired her out.

 

Next morning found Sydney cuddled up against Maggie who was still sleeping away. Sydney wondered at what time she had eventually come to bed. She tried shifting a little bit to relieve her somewhat cramped arm. After lying awake for too long and getting bored she decided to go make a hot cup of coca for the two of them. Coffee was Maggie’s favourite but she could never say no to Sydney specialty hot chocolate. It was soon becoming her ultimate favourite.

 

She had to pry parts of her out of Maggie’s touch/ arms. It was a mission but not impossible.

 

Fifteen minutes later she came back in with two steaming cups in her hand. Maggie was now stretched across the whole bed. When she tried to move her so she had room to sit, a low grumble escaped her lips. Maggie was not a morning person. Getting up early for shifts was her greatest mission in life. There was only one thing that seemed to chase away her morning grumpiness and that was kisses from her girlfriend as a wakeup call.

 

Sydney had become Maggie’s secondary alarm clock and it always worked though it would take more time to actually get out of bed because Maggie seemed to always want to prolong the kiss forever.

 

“Hey, babe, shouldn’t we be getting ready for our outing? I mean I don’t mind sleeping in more but I wouldn’t want all your late night planning to go to waste.” 

 

A slight movement from Maggie and then she dragged herself up and onto Syds lap. Eventually she lifted her head and sleepily looked up.

 

“Can’t we postpone them for a later date?” she asked sheepishly.

 

Sydney couldn’t hide her shocked expression. “Oh but Maggie, you were so enthusiastic about it last night. Are you sure you won’t regret it later?”

 

“I’m too tired” She said while collapsing back down onto Syd’s lap.

“Besides this is way more comfortable.”

 

Sydney laughed at this sleepy version of Maggie.  “Ok, if that’s what you really want. I brought you some hot cocoa so don’t forget it… or I might have to finish yours for you, complete with its marshmallow pieces” She said teasingly.

 

Maggie lifted her head slightly. “Ugh, fine I’ll get up but where’s my morning kiss”

 

“Hehe, always the soppy one” She looked down affectionately at Maggie. She now had lifted her head and was waiting expectantly with her lips half parted.

 

Sydney couldn’t resist and kissed her instead on her cheek. Maggie wasn’t having any of that and soon had Sydney underneath her.  She leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, taking and demanding Sydney’s whole attention in one swift move.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A whole hour later found Maggie leading Sydney along the many pathways and hidden wonders of the Royal Botantic Gardens in Kew.

 

Sydney was stunned by the beauty of the place and was amazed she had never been there before in her whole time of studying here.

 

Maggie was totally in her element as tour guide extraordinaire and doting lover as they walked along famous streets and shared exquisite dishes of luxurious foods. Once lunch was completed Maggie directed them to a small café, The Love Shake. Upon entering, Sydney just glared at her. Maggie just smiled innocently and handed her a bunch of lilies that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

 

The shakes were divine and Sydney demanded they make a regular outing to this petite café.  Her previous annoyance long forgotten.

 

They finally ended up at the London eye. It had just begun to get dark and Maggie was rushing to the ticket desk with Sydney tagging along behind. The lights of London looked so beautiful she thought to herself that they didn’t even need to go on the Ferris wheel to take in the wonderful fairy lights of London.

 

But Maggie was sticking to her plan meticulously.

They got their own cabin and were no sooner looking down on the breathtaking sights of London at night.

Maggie had her arm around Sydney and pulled her closer.

 

Yep, she is doing it, thought Sydney. As cliché as it was she humored Maggie and kissed her passionately under the night sky and flickering lights of London.

 

As they pulled away for air and eventually settled against each other they both mused amongst each other to make these outings as regular as possible.

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it is enjoyable!   
> I might have another chapter with another of Maggie's adventures since I thought it cute.. maybe an overnight one.. but first finishing off that long list of prompts I got :D   
> Fun Fun


	7. Surprises or Stalkers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt by RootsCanary   
> Randomly surprise each other in some way .. at work, with gifts or dinner. I made it an all in one story. Hopefully that's ok.

Sydney was surprised by the giant and fluffy panda bear that was staring at her when she walked into her new office at Torbin General.

 

It was huge and oh so fluffy and soft. There was no note that she could see anywhere near or around the desk.  She frowned at it one last time before departing for her rounds and then deliveries later on.

 

When she came back a few hours later with a cup of tea, the bear was still sitting there but now there was a tiny paste it note sticking to its right paw.

 

The handwriting was in no way familiar and didn’t have the general disposition of a doctors writing. It was so delicate and so well written that Sydney had no idea who or where this great big bear was from.

 

All the note said was. “ l”

 

She locked up her office and left to go home much later in the evening.

 

Maggie was at the door waiting for her from within the house. She pounced on her as soon as she emerged through the door.

 

The strange note and bear was soon forgotten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Sydney was staring at a form that she had to complete for a troublesome patient of hers. She was struggling to focus with this giant bear still on her desk so she picked it up and was about to put it down when a tiny box fell to the floor.

 

She looked from the bear to the box with a confused expression on her face. Leaving down she picked it up and stared at it for quite some time. Her pager run so she hurriedly placed it into her doctor’s coat and made her way to where she was needed.

 

While sitting having lunch at a nearby café with Maggie she felt her pocket and pulled out the box.

 

It was just a plain black box.

 

“Hmm, secret admirers I see” said Maggie through a mouthful of cheesecake. Much to Sydney’s protests, Maggie had insisted on a dessert instead of a ‘proper’ lunch today.

 

Sydney felt her cheeks burn slightly and quickly put it back into her pocket.

 

She didn’t notice the sly smile on Maggie’s lips or the knowing look in her eyes.

 

Once back in her office and together with the giant panda she had now named ‘I’ she pulled out the tiny box. Her fingers shook a little.

 

She had no intentions on cheating but she felt nervous and the possibility that she might have secret admirers. IT didn’t make her feel good at all, if anything she felt a tad angry at this obstinate person.

Most of her new friends and work acquaintances knew that Maggie and her were exclusive by now.

 

‘I’ just stared right back at her. She had looked in its direction possibly for courage but none was given so she carefully opened the box.

 

Within the plain box was a velvety blue interior and an extremely delicate necklace was shining now brightly.

 

Now Sydney was beginning to worry.

 

A tiny piece of paper could be seeing poking its head from out the cushioning, she pulled it out and carefully unraveled it.

 

All that was written was something she only guessed was not Yiddish, or any other language she knew of.  Just these weird letters and symbols. Люблю

She shrugged her head thinking that now this was something big game and decided not the think of it again.

 

But she found herself still starring at the piece of paper and quickly tucked it back into her pocket when she heard Maggie’s voice along the nearby corridors.  She hurriedly hid the black box inside her desk drawer.

 

She didn’t want Maggie to worry. Her heart was hers anyway.

 

 

Later in the afternoon she got a text from an unknown number saying to meet them at a certain address.

 

Sydney immediately decided to ignore it and focused instead on her next operation she was helping with. She was busy scrubbing in when by some accident (or not) the slip of paper fell out of her top pocket. A colleague reached down and picked it up.

 

“Aha, you are learning some Russian. How strange to start with this word, unless of course your plans are to woo a certain beautiful woman” He laughed heartily and handed Sydney the note again. Somewhat frustrated she took it and put it back in her pocket and then restarted the scrubbing in process. Just before the guy left the theatre she called his name. He paused briefly.  “What does it mean?” She tried to sound not really interested.“Oh, just love. Good luck with your learning or wooing whichever it may be” and he walked outside. Sydney was now slightly worried. Did she have a stalker on her case?

 

 

Eventually at the end of the day her curiosity got the better of her.

 

At 6pm sharp she found herself at the doors of the Clos Maggiore.  Alarm bells were ringing but she walked in anyways determined to nip whatever this was in the bud.

 

She was soon asked by the manager if she had a reservation.

Clueless as to what her response should be she stood there stunned.

 

“Ah, you must be Sydney Katz” the manager eventually responded and ticked off a name on his list or so it seemed to Sydney. He motioned for Sydney to come closer.

 

“Table 20 for you” and he gestured for her to move to the right where the tables where.

 

Sydney had been standing there for a while thinking that maybe this was a bad idea after all when a waiter came and showed her the way to her table. She didn’t really have a choice but to follow.

 

They arrived at a table where there was a woman with brown hair sitting. She was looking down at her phone so Sydney couldn’t see her features when she sat down in the chair opposite her.

 

A sudden twitch of the muscles in the woman’s cheek and Sydney was up on her feet again.

 

“Maggie?”

 

“Hey babe,” Maggie couldn’t help the laughter that was now tumbling out. “That was so worth it.”

 

Sydney stared from Maggie to the table and back to Maggie.

“Wait, this was all you? The bear, the notes, the Russian?”

 

“Yeah, who else did you think it was? I just wanted to surprise you and usually that is a rather difficult task to do. I had to get someone else to write my letters and a family friend to write the Cyrillic. It was 1000 times worth the effort though.”

 

From within Sydney’s pocket she bought out the two pieces of paper and was stunned to see an identical one on her place at the table. She unfolded it to reveal a neatly written you in Maggie’s scribbly writing.

“I Love You” said Sydney breathlessly reading the notes all together now.

 

“Yep, me too” said Maggie all the while grinning at her girlfriend who soon was in her arms or more like on her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequence of three short stories that happen in the duration of two days.… Don’t mind my Lintz ramblings. I’m still addicted to this pairing even though the show is well over.
> 
> I'm doing a lot of research on London these days. Hopefully one day can visit this city again :D


	8. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd falls asleep in an on call room when she’s supposed to come home and Maggie gets ultra worried because nobody knows where she is.

Maggie came home from a 24 hour shift.  She had been pulled into the ER section to do some compulsory hours there.

 

Her exact plan upon getting home was to get something into her system, drink two cups of water and then cuddle up next to her favourite person and collapse into everlasting sleep, or at least a few hours of peaceful sleep.

 

The apartment was dark inside. Maggie just shrugged and pulled her heavy winter coat off and made her way to the kitchen to get herself some water.  She hummed softly to herself a song she had heard while in the London cab on her way home earlier.

 

There wasn’t much in the fridge for her to eat so she pulled out her uneaten muffin from lunch and munched on it while checking her phone and messages.

 

Once her shoes were off and her ‘meal’ eaten she made her way into their room. It was pitch dark. Maggie quietly sat down on her side of the bed and pulled her pjs out and on. She ever so quietly pulled the covers over her and moved over to where Sydney usually was but there was nothing. She sat up quickly and patted the space near her and all over the bed. Nothing.

 

She reached out and put the light on. The room was empty. No Sydney anywhere in sight.

She quickly pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket and dialed that number she had memorized so quickly.

 

There was silence as the dialing tone continued and eventually she heard the message tone. Maggie pressed the red button and tried calling again but got the same result.

 

A feeling of dread was beginning to engulf her as she dialed one of Sydney’s co-workers. Eventually after five minutes he answered in a very sleepy voice.

 

Maggie had to apologize profusely for calling at this super late and probably inappropriate time but she had to ask if he had seen her anywhere today.

 

The guy paused for a moment of thought. “Yeah, she was at the hospital today. After our surgery we did together, I had to leave early so I’m not sure what happened next.”

 

Worry was beginning to make itself known in her gut as Maggie shakily said goodbye with another string of apologies. Her hands were shaking.

 

She dialed Torbin General next and hoped that she would catch the friendly secretary this time.

 

Lucky for her, it was just that woman that answered. But sadly she also had no idea where or when Sydney had left in fact she called the previous secretary of the shift before hers who profusely insisted that Sydney hadn’t even left the hospital.

 

Hurriedly Maggie dragged herself out of bed and pulled her clothes back on and dialed up a cab.

 

Thoughts of murders, terrorists, and kidnapping flitted through her mind during the whole trip to the hospital. Maggie tried to ignore the growing feeling of anxiousness and instead stared at her call log.

 

Eventually they arrived at the emergency entrance to Torbin General. Maggie thanked the driver, payed him and was off in a run through the big hospital doors that were almost her second home.

 

She made her way to the secretary’s desk who handed her the sign out sheet that some doctors had recently had to fill in just as a safety precaution. Next to Sydney’s name there was no signature.

Maggie stared at it with eyes growing wider each second. She was close to a nervous breakdown. Sydney was her everything. She couldn’t lose her. Not now, not ever.

 

The secretary broke her anxious musings with a suggestion to check the numerous on call rooms.

 

Maggie gladly took her suggestions and made her way through the hospital checking through each and every room.  Most rooms were empty. There was one that was occupied by two lovers and another by a noisily snoring elder doctor.

 

She was about to turn around and give up upon reaching the last room. Her hand was on the door handle. She breathed in deeply and opened the door. There was no one on the two beds closest to her but in the far corner of the room there lay a small figure.

Maggie moved quietly over to the sleeping form and as she got nearer her anxiousness and worried feelings subsided.

She knelt on her knees just where Sydney’s face was and slowly let out the breath she had been holding ever since her search began.

 

She reached out and stroked the silky red/orange locks of her girlfriend who stirred ever so slightly at the touch. Sydney’s eyes opened up sleepily and looked back at Maggie.

 

“Hey, Baby, did you get a good sleep in?” Maggie said while lightly touching Syds cheek.

 

“Hmm” Sydney mumbled.

 

Maggie looked sternly at Syd but she couldn’t really be angry at this sleepy angel for too long so instead she picked her up gently and walked out of the room.

 

Sydney snuggled up tightly against Maggie and brought her arms up and around her neck.

 

Maggie just smiled adoringly and felt extremely happy that her Sydney had been found so easily and without any harm done to her. She walked outside only to have tiny little raindrops fall on her face. It felt like Mother Earth was crying in relief too.

She whispered lightly into Sydney’s ear “Don’t ever scare me like that again, please” before opening the cab door and placing the every clingy and sleepy Sydney inside.

 

Upon getting home, she pulled herself out and hid a yawn in between opening the door and picking Sydney up again. She was so glad that Sydney was so light and easy to carry. They made it to the bedroom and soon were cuddled up and fast asleep in their own more than adequate bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting through my prompts. I apologize that it is at such a slow rate but I will get there. Who knows maybe the writing process will speed up eventually.


	9. Studios Syd is no Match for Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this whole list of prompts I am so grateful for... Still working my way through them. Here is a Distract each other from the work they need to do scenario.  
> Featuring serious studious Sydney and an aroused and impatient Maggie. Enjoy~

After what seemed like a never ending shift and work day, Sydney arrives home to their small but homely appartment. Being as tired as she is but still needing to do research for an upcoming case of hers, she hurriedly makes a cup of coffee and leasurly takes her time to walk to her makeshift office. Her desk is covered with tall stacks of research articles and other less important things. It is not messy or dirty just a little overcrowded. Sometimes her pens get lost beneath the large stacks of papers and she is forced to go on a scavenger hunt around the flat for spare pens. Today is not one of those days though. She had prepared in advance and spoilt herself with a new pack of pens.

 

She slumps into her comfortable desk chair and pics up the last review she left off with last night.

 

This case is very interesting but Maggie hasn’t seemed all to impressed with how much time it is taking out of their free time. Neither is she that happy after she caught Sydney musing about possible outcomes and alternative procedures she could take while in bed or over dinner.

 

Sydney hopes that tonight she could get it all done before her somewhat obsessed lover comes home. It doesn’t seem much of an impossible task so she sets to work and totally looses track of time.

 

She doesn’t even hear the door close and soft footsteps walking through the flat.

 

She was stuck in a bubble of thought. Had been so ….for at least 30 mintues prior. Her thoughts lost among various other facts related to the case.

 

Before she could react, she felt cold hands wrapping around her neck.  Those freezing cold hands that she knew all too well. She shivered even knowing that doing so would give Maggie all the satisfaction she had wanted.

Shifting slightly she turned around to face Maggie.

 

The smug look on the face looking cheekily back at her was just not what she needed right now. She still had so much more to read and write. Nevertheless, she reached up and planted a somewhat satisfying kiss on Maggie’s lips. Of course, the ‘sexually starved’ Maggie wanted more but she only happened to end up kissing air as Sydney slumped back into her chair and got right back to her papers.

 

Maggie watched as Sydney’s pen hovered dangerous close to the paper as her girlfriend eyes scanned the page for errors. She did not like this at all. It was enough that over these last few days, this damned paper was all that Sydney thought about. Her right index finger tapped impatiently on the desk but to no avail. Sydney was in studious and serious Dr Katz mode.

 

Maggie’s one arm was still draped over Sydney’s shoulder and neck so she slowly relaxed and watched as it fell casually down Sydney’s upper chest and even further down.

 

She didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath. Neither did Sydney’s now glowing cheeks go unnoticed. The pen and fiddling fingers had frozen in place and Maggie could see that Sydney was trying ever so hard to keep her attention only on the paper.

 

She watched as after a few seconds Sydney’s hand started writing again. Leaning forward so that she could glance upon the paper herself, she moved so her head was directly above Sydney’s. She watched as the writing on the paper suddenly became gibberish.

 

She could not help the light bubble of laughter that emerged from within. Sydney huffed lightly at being caught yet again.

 

She took the paper and crumpled it up since it now was of no use to anyone.

 

“Maggie, you are distracting me!” she said drily while pulling out a new copy from within a nearby folder.

“Well, let’s just say that’s the point, my dear” Maggie said cheekily. She emphasized it with a slow lingering touch of her index finger along Sydney’s jaw.

 

The slight clenching and unclenching of said jaw gave away all Sydney’s attempts at keeping unaffected by Maggie’s distractions.

 

Maggie herself getting impatient now decided to step up the temptation level.

 

She slowly ever so slowly relinquished her hold on Sydney and pulled herself up from where she had been sitting.

Sydney immediately missed the contact but carried on with her work.

 

So Maggie took a step back and watched. Sydney seemed unaffected or so it seemed.

Turning around now, Maggie decided this was war. There was no way the paper was winning tonight!

 

She took off her long winter coat and then while slowly removing her blue blouse she swirled around to face where Sydney was sitting.

 

She twirled her top around a few times watching for any reaction from Sydney.

 

A slight twitch of the mouth and an exaggerated frown proved that her efforts were not going unnoticed. So Maggie continued. This time her hands went down to her jeans, which she effortlessly removed. She took a few steps towards their bedroom and stopped to watch Sydney again.

 

It seemed that this battle was almost won. Sydney had her bottom lip clenched between teeth as she tried not to notice Maggie’s diminishing amount of clothes.

 

Maggie snorted and started to remove her black lace bra. She heard spluttering from the desk nearby. Her smile grew as she turned and walked all the way to their room and jumped right into their huge ever so comfortable bed.

 

She waited a few seconds before calling out.

 

“Are you coming, Syd”

 

She laughed into the covers as she heard a commotion of a chair falling, some stumbling. A few muttered Jiddish words later and Sydney was on top of her.

 

“You are terrible”

 

“Yep, When I want something or someone.” She said cheekily while nipping gently at Sydney’s neck. “Especially if that someone is you”

 

“Now, shall we?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I will try to be better. 
> 
> Monday is update day for this particular fan fic. Thanks to all the encouraging words and comments. I hope you enjoy this one even though it is rather short.... compared to my normal stuff.
> 
> I actually have a little story I want to write of Sydney's feels from the beginning of her first meeting with Maggie. I want to try capture her pain and confusion if that's at all possible. Think I should do it?


	10. Rolling Green Hills and Nessy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the prompt from @RootsCanary
> 
> Prompt:  
> Lintz could go on a weekend vacation, end up in an awful hotel and make the best of it.==== I changed it to Inn. hope you don't mind xO

Maggie had been grumpy for the last few weeks. Her time with me seemed to always get cut short by work or possessive patients who thought they came first even when I was off duty.

 

Her grumpy state only grew as the weeks went on.

 

Grumpy Maggie was something I learned to deal with and there were ways of making the damage less but I felt a little guilty as I watched her stare out the window watching the rain pouring down.

Slowly getting up from my seat and walking in her direction I quietly wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed her scent in.

 

I noticed a slight intake of breath and then a grunt and a stiffening up of her joints. She was really in a bad mood if she was pulling away from a hug. I leaned in ever so slightly  and with a suggestive tone asked her “ How about a little vacation away. I’m thinking tiny house, just you me and a bed.” I drawled out each word for extra emphasis. But yet it didn’t seem to have an effect on Maggie who continued to glare out at the rain.

 

“Maggie, come on you know you want to” I kissed her lightly on the inside of her neck and nuzzled up against her. I had missed being this close to her as well. A vacation (no matter how short) sounded like heaven right now.

 

“Where to?” was her curt reply. She didn’t even look in my direction instead she started playing with the cords on her oversized hoodie she insisted on wearing when at home. I had gradually got used to it and now thought it was kind of sexy on her but anyway those matters aside.  I somehow had to convince my very grumpy girlfriend that she wanted this vacation as well. Reason was something she didn’t do well with when grumpy. She tended to sulk and not talk much except for griping.

 

“I’m thinking Scotland, Babe. A change of scenery. Maybe a picnic or two on green, green fields “

 

No answer.

 

“Maggie” I inquired lightly hoping to get some response eventually if at all possible.

 

“Ok” she reluctantly turned around and was now facing me. “But there are conditions” She eyed me warily. I guess she was skeptical that I would agree to her conditions, whatever they were. I had a slight feeling I wouldn’t like her T & C but what else could I do but accept.

 

I sighed in a most overdramatic way.

She feigned offense at this. I felt a pinch to my left side.

“OK, Ok, so what are your conditions?”

 

“1. No phone. You have to leave yours here.”  
I looked at her with an expression of you can’t be serious and started to protest but was met with a finger to my lips.

“2. NO using my phone and no access to internet whatsoever” She said the last condition with finality and I realized if I wanted her to agree to this random holiday I would have to concede and do as she wanted. Going without internet would be hard and it would be even harder not to be tempted to just pull out her phone and check my mail. But this was what Maggie wanted. I reluctantly agreed and took her hands in mine.

 

“ok, so let’s leave tomorrow” I laughed at her suddenly shocked face. “What, you lost your bravado” leaning in I placed a kiss on her cheek and then dragged her along to bed.

 

I soon had her lying against my chest with the laptop on my lap. We were booking flights and finding accommodation.

 

The inns that had no internet access seemed to be really dodgy, at least to me. Maggie said they would add to the atmosphere but to me the thought of being stuck in a house that barely had a roof on it when it was raining hard outside wasn’t my cup of tea.

 

We finally, after much debating and going back and forth between the one and another inn, picked our favourite and then spent another thirty minutes looking up pictures of Scotland. Maggie had cuddled closer into my side as we looked at the brightly lit screen.

 

The more pictures I saw, the more excited I got to actually get there. It didn’t have the same effect on Maggie or so it seemed. The more pictures we saw, the more tired and drowsy she got. When I finally shut the laptop and shut it down, I found that she was fast asleep. Her position was not one that I could manage a whole night with so I slowly and ever so gently lifted her up and then place her back down on the pillow right next to me.  Then I set the laptop down on the floor.

 

As I settled into bed, I watched her sleeping. The serene calmness that was displayed on her face when sleeping was something I never would tire of. It was just another thing I loved about my girlfriend. That and her possessive streak. I found it cute when she didn’t allow any grey areas over what our relationship was. She hadn’t even shied away that awkward moment when we had bumped into my parents just before leaving Canada.

 

Sleep eventually got to me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, I awoke to delicious smells that continued to waft into our room. Sleepily I pulled myself up and sat up.

Just then Maggie appeared in the doorway with a plateful of eats.

 

“Hey” she smiled suggestively at me. I smiled back and patted the space beside me.

 

She walked over trying not to drop or spill anything. Eventually the tray was placed in-between us and soon enough she was already feeding me. I tried to protest.

 

“Maggie, I’m a grown adult. I don’t need you to feed me.” I said in between mouthfuls. My protests were mostly weakly delivered as she kept on offering me more bites of delicious croissants and other delicacies.

 

“shhh, just be good and eat up” She demanded even though I saw that cute dimple peeking out.

When she and I had finally finished the last bite size pieces she pulled me close and just held me there. I enjoyed these moments and honestly wished we had more of them in between our busy lives.

 

That is why this holiday was going to be a semi heaven for me. I intended to make full use of cuddle times and just relaxing together as well as as many sexy times as I could manage without Maggie complaining about the lack of other activity. Knowing Maggie and her newfound love of all things lesbian sex, that probably would never happen though.

 

Come 10’o clock we were both out of the house after sharing a refreshing shower together. The traffic seemed to have other plans for our vacation but eventually we arrived at the local airport. Since it was a domestic flight, we didn’t need to be there too early.

 

The plane was full booked and I found myself squished in between a slightly overweight woman and my overprotective/jealous girlfriend. I found her looking at the airhostess with a wary eye many times. Once a male steward came up to us and asked if we wanted any refreshments, her response was to put her arm around my shoulders as well as pulling me closer. The steward had just smiled and moved on.

 

Upon arriving in Scotland, we were greeted by the very unusual (at least to our ears) Scottish accent. This was the first time Maggie had experienced an English accent that was so very different that most of the time I found her scrunching her face in concentration trying to piece together words to make any sense of anything that she was told or spoken to off. For me, I had had a little bit more experience with their local dialects and accents while being a student in England that we eventually understood what was being said. It took a few guesses and tries though. The Scottish people were very welcoming and friendly and so ready to help us find our Inn. I was so glad to find out that we didn’t have to take any other form of transport other than a quick taxi ride to a very nearby area. 

 

We crossed a few of those famous green rolling hills. Maggie was staring at the window and suddenly turned to me.

 

“Look, it’s true what they say” She said matter-of-factly. “The green rolling hills of Scotland. I wonder now, is it also true that Loch Ness or Nessy is real too?” She contemplated the latter with a slight tilt of the head.

 

I couldn’t help myself as laughter bubbled through me. “Of course it’s true silly. Just I’m not too sure on the Nessy part though.” She started to pout .. “Unless of course you meet her somehow over the duration of this trip” I winked and watched as her smile grew.

 

The area around us had me slightly worried about the quality of our Inn and as we neared the street that we were to be staying on. My dread grew.

 

The Inn was old and looked like it was falling apart. I looked from it back to Maggie and back again. This couldn’t be the right place. It couldn’t be this bad.

 

I felt a hand grab mine and was soon been pulled out of the taxi. Maggie quickly plied my handbag from out of my hands and grabbed our luggage before I could even respond. She made her way to the door. Before we had a chance to open it, a rather clumbsy man tumbled outside. He almost knocked me over and would have if it wasn’t for Maggie’s quick responses. She had quickly grabbed me out of the way and was still holding me as another man came from inside to greet us.

 

He looked like a friendly man but my sense of foreboding for what was to come was only growing as I took in the surroundings of the common area that breakfast would be served in. It was old and damp. I could see mold growing the roof and in areas of the walls. My eyes were darting here and there noting all the areas of discourse even as Maggie dragged me to our designated abode for our stay here.

 

She opened the door somewhat cautiously. I too didn’t really want to see what was inside but put on a brave face as we walked in. Honestly all I wanted now was a proper bed to rest on. As Maggie well knew. Flights and I didn’t go well together.

 

I was surprised to see that the bed sheets were rather new. But just as I threw myself onto the bed in exhaustion I heard the loudest creak sound from below. The bed was definitely not appreciative of my vigorous movements.

 

Maggie laughed at my shocked expression but joined me on the bed.

 

Looking up at the ceiling from our positions on the bed, I could see that the wood had aged too fast and was in desperate need of an upgrade.

 

I looked over worriedly at Maggie.

“Will we be ok” I asked her. I hoped we would but I really couldn’t tell. This place seemed like it might just cave in on us, maybe even while we were sleeping. I didn’t want to die like this.

 

Maggie turned over to face me and swiped her left hand along the side of my face and then cupped my chin so as to look directly into my eyes.

 

“Of course, my dear, you have me.” She said proudly. “And we are going to have so much fun” with that she inched closer and started nipping at my neck.

 

I moved over myself giving her clear access to more of my neck and then some.

 

It was accompanied by a loud creeeeeeeak.

I almost died of fright. Arms failed about and caught a Maggie. I held her tightly as my beating heart slowly calmed down.

 

“It’s ok, babe, it’s just a very talkative bed we have ourselves here.” She graced my nose with a kiss and squeezed me into a tight hug.

 

Each time she or I moved, the creak would accompany that movement. Eventually I got used to it but not without a lot of kisses and reassuring from Maggie.

 

* * *

 

 

We decided to go on a picnic out in the countryside. Maggie had become almost instant friends with the owner and he had offered his horse for us to ride on as our means of transport. I objected heavily as I had always been scared of horses but Maggie calmly said it would be fine. She would be riding and controlling the transport today.

As she guided me atop the horse, I felt my heart plunge into the depths of my body. Heights were not my favourite thing at all. I only felt better when Maggie joined me on the horse and I could dig my hands into her sides, mostly for my comfort but also a slight punishment for her of making me do this. Maggie had brought the picnic she had ordered from the innkeepers in her tiny little backpack. I was glad it was small or otherwise I might have been even more uncomfortable with a giant backpack sticking in my face or elbow or wherever else.

 

Holding Maggie tightly we travelled across the green country side. Maggie directed the horse like a real professional. Eventually we stopped and I soon realized that I wasn’t holding anything.  Upon realizing that almost caused me to topple off the horse. Thankfully Maggie caught me mid fall. She picked me up bridal style and while still holding me pulled out our borrowed picnic blanket from within her bag.

 

She somehow managed to place it down without dropping me.

I was soon sitting down upon a soft blanket and been fed again by hand by a most insistent Maggie.

 

The food was surprisingly good and I found myself eating way more than I usually did. Maybe it was how Maggie gave it to me that had me asking for more or maybe the long adventure had thoroughly exhausted me and made me incredibly hungry. I guess I would never know but I was most appreciative for an attentive and caring girlfriend like Maggie.

 

* * *

 

That bed and I never did become friends. I could hardly get into the mood with every movement eliciting a loud groan from that “talkative” bed. I was sure that the neighbours would hear every single squeak.

 

Maggie would assure me each time that it would be fine. Besides beds creak anyways.

 

I was so glad that when it finally did rain, that our heads and bed stayed dry.

 

The food was also amazing. I looked forward to our daily meals even though I demanded we spend as little time inside as we could. Gone were my plans of spending days in bed. They were soon replaced by outside hikes and adventures around the town. Maggie had even persuaded me once to go on a hunt for ole Nessie. We didn’t manage to sight her though. Maybe it was that we spent too little time hunting rather than talking about all sorts of random subjects but Maggie had been most disappointed. It had taken many kisses and other promises of more (When we got home because I couldn’t stand that bed anymore) for her to brighten up after that.

 

Thanks to amazing company and the hearty food, our vacation turned out better than it could have been. The Inn surely was lacking in quality stars but it did relax me. Not having to answer a phone or look at emails turned out to be easier than I thought. When we finally got home, I totally forgot I even had a phone. An amused Maggie had taken the time to re-educate me again on the glories of cellphones and internet. I hoped to do another vacation in the near future with my favourite person in the whole world. But this time it would be in a five star hotel or equivalent or at least one without a talking bed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm going to try finish all my works soon!  
> Hope it's an enjoyable read to make up somewhat for the dry spell.


End file.
